What's A Normal Birthday Anyway? Clint Aged 15
by weemcg33
Summary: When Phil's mission runs longer than expected, Clint is left with Nick Fury as his babysitter. Fury ends up taking the teen home with him, hoping to keep him entertained. Will Phil make it back in time and what will Fury do to keep Clint's mind off missing the agent? Suggested by Grayson's Gal. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

What's a Normal Birthday Anyway – Clint aged fifteen

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing :(

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last story! This is the next in my instalment for Clint's birthday's, as you've probably noticed it isn't a one shot lol, I think I'm gonna just do multi chapters as it seems pretty obvious I can't write a small story ;) It does mean you all have more to read though so I guess that's good news

Summary: Nick is left to babysit Clint as Phil's mission runs longer than planned. The teen is still adjusting to Coulson being away and Fury has his hands full with an emotional teenager. Will Phil make it back in time for Clint's birthday?

This first chapter is a bit smaller, but as always I will be posting daily. The story was suggested by Graysons Gal

Once again a massive thank you goes to DevinBourdain, my awesome Beta for all your help!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may just be the world<em>." **Unknown**.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury stared at the screen in front of him with a growl of annoyance. He'd hoped that he could intimidate the computer enough that it would make the information that had shown up a few minutes ago change for the better. Sadly it didn't. The director hit the keys hard, harder than was strictly necessary, needing to find another way to get his people home.<p>

A deep sigh from the other side of his desk had the one eyed man looking away from the screen. He watched as the teen set his Nintendo games console on the table. The boy's expression was blank, though Nick could see though the mask; he'd been around Clint long enough to realize his tactic for hiding his worry for Phil. Coulson's team had been running surveillance on a man named Iain Boyd. Depending on what they found, Fury had authorised them to take down the target. Instead, after only three days into their task, Phil had contacted Nick to say another man was involved with Boyd; Chris Wellock. He was high on SHIELD's hit list for multiple crimes; the man was into everything from robbery to assassinations. Never one to squander an opportunity, Phil and his team would have to stay longer than expected and while Fury wouldn't usually have any issues with that, he was feeling bad for the boy sitting across from him. The mission that was supposed to be a quick in and out was almost at the one week mark, far closer to Clint's impending birthday than was comfortable if Coulson was going to make it back on time as promised. Nick couldn't let him be late. Barton had been through too much in his young life to have more disappointment. In the spy world things went south all too quickly ruining lives and families. It made trying to pull off something so simple as bring a man home for his son's birthday all the more important; victories needed to be made whenever they could.

"He's not going to get back in time, is he?" The sadness in the young voice was like a physically painful blow and hurt the director to hear. Hope was a hard thing to crush especially when Clint's eyes looked like they were searching to see if the sun was going to rise based on the response he received.

"I'll make sure he gets back in time, Clint," he promised, staring at the blonde boy with a steady gaze. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to achieve that yet, nevertheless he'd do his absolute best to make it happen. "Do you trust me Clint?"

"You know I do," Barton responded quietly, unable to keep the pleading look from his expressive blue eyes, willing his god father to bring Phil home. There were very few people Clint truly trusted, although his list was starting to get slightly longer; Nick was one of the few he felt an immediate connection with, Phil being the first of course.

"Then trust that I will keep my word. If I have to fly a jet myself, I will get him home in time for your birthday." The Director's one good eye bored into the teen's intense blue ones. Hoping the youngster believed the truth in his words. Nick's gaze turned to his phone when it started ringing and he gripped the receiver, lifting it to his ear after just one ring. "Fury."

Clint listened to the director as he continued his one sided conversation. Once he realised it wasn't Phil on the call he picked up his Nintendo and shuffled his way over to the large couch in the corner of the office. Sinking down on to the comfy chair with a sigh, he turned his game back on, needing to do something to keep his mind off worrying about Phil. Barton hadn't been there when his own parents were taken from him, and he had accepted long ago that there was nothing he could have done to save them; he was only six years old. Yet a feeling of uncertainty clouded the teen's mind every time Phil went on a mission, he couldn't lose another parent, wouldn't survive the loss of any more loved ones. How was he supposed to stop anything bad from happening if he wasn't there with them? The agent was more than capable of taking care of himself, but there was always a niggling little voice in the back of Clint's head telling him nothing good ever lasted for him and the older man was going to be taken away from him. The fear he felt was almost like his blood had turned to ice in his veins, making him feel so cold and his chest tightening in panic.

"-int! Clint, look at me!" Fury barked, hoping the sharp tone would get a reaction from the boy. Barton looked down at his hands, they were shaking uncontrollably and his game was lying on the floor in front of him. He couldn't remember dropping it. Suddenly large hands were grasping both sides of his face, demanding his attention. "Clint!"

Blue eyes met a concerned brown one. The frustration and sorrow lingering in the teen's gaze almost knocked Nick back a step. Taking a deep, steadying breath the director squeezed Clint's shoulder before pulling him forward. His strong arms wrapped around the boy in an unexpected show of comfort. It was normally only Phil that hugged the boy, yet these were difficult circumstances. Nick was no stranger when it came to the loss of a loved one, he'd lost many friends; some he even considered family. It was why he tended to keep a distance between himself and others. That hadn't worked with the young archer; from the first moment they met the Director had been drawn in, that blonde haired, blue eyed skinny little boy had become his Achilles heel and the need to shield the boy from danger became his prerogative.

"Phil will be on the next jet home in two days. He will be home the morning of your birthday Clint. Okay?" Nick waited until the teen got his emotions under control and gave him a small nod.

Barton stared at the taller man for a moment, the wheels in his heading turning a little slower than normal. Frowning when a thought came crashing into the forefront of his mind. "What's going to happen to me until then?" Clint asked, his first thought being Fury would never let him stay home alone. The teen was a trouble magnet on his best day, so that was just asking for a disaster of apocalyptic proportions. Maybe he could stay at the base? He'd been staying with Molly since Phil left on the mission, though his tutor was now on vacation with her two teenage boys. Phil had hoped to be back today, which was the only reason she'd left him alone. Clint found himself wondering what it would be like to stay at Nick's, then mentally shook himself. The older man would never agree to that, babysitting would be considered a demeaning job for the Director of SHIELD who already had the lives of hundreds, perhaps thousands of individuals resting on his shoulders.

Nick stared at the teen with an intense look for several seconds before seemingly coming to a decision. "You can come home with me." He didn't need to be a mind reader to realise Barton was wondering if he was going to be a burden on someone else, and Fury wouldn't stand by in the kid's time of need. It was time to step up in his responsibilities as the boy's god father.

The teenager's eyebrows arched in surprise, he'd never been to Nick's house before. As far as he was aware, no one had, wasn't even sure if Phil had. He didn't know if it was just the director's way of keeping some part of his life separate from SHIELD, or the man just didn't like company. Clint didn't think that was the reason, he had definitive proof Nick Fury was a giant teddy bear. Granted he was the only one the director treated nicely, they were also family. Barton had a sneaking suspicion that the director was hiding a secret identity, one that he kept so completely guarded, hidden from everyone that knew him. Nick Fury was _Batman_. Smirking to himself he saw the taller man arch an eyebrow at him, clearly wondering what had Clint so amused. Maybe if he saw Nick's house he'd finally know the truth, the man was the dark knight. He fought for justice and kicked ass. The teen looked up to Fury a lot; the man had been there for him just as long as Phil had. What made the decision an easy one, was that Clint trusted Nick.

"Okay." Then he grinned mischievously. "Can we watch a movie at your house?"

Nick nodded. "Of course. What would you like to watch?"

"Batman."

Fury smirked. "All right. If that's what you want."

Clint nodded with a laugh, feeling a little better about the situation. "You better not start calling me Robin."

The director chuckled, knowing the teen was referring to the fact that Robin was an orphan and ended up in the circus. He was pretty sure Clint could show him a thing or two though, he'd seen what the kid could do. "Never. As long as you don't call me Batman."

"I can't promise that," Barton joked.

"Come on then, let's go." Nick guided Clint towards the door. This was going to be interesting. Fury had never been left alone with the teen. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little apprehensive, this was Phil's kid after all. The younger agent would kick Nick's ass if anything happened to his son on his watch. Suddenly Nick felt unsure about this; Coulson could be one scary son of a bitch when it concerned the teen. Even the director was smart enough to back down when Phil was in papa bear mode.

This was definitely going to be a new experience for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hugs to all you wonderful people, I had an awful day at work so this helps...ALOT!

Thanks to those who reviewed - **VioletBrock, DucksFan1510, Lollypops101, kimbee, Qweb, DBhawkguy30, Anise Nadiah, sammygirl1963, Hope06** and **magicshadow1**. To all those who added to your favourites or are following, thank you!

* * *

><p>The car ride to Nick's house was over much quicker than Clint expected. Unbuckling his seat belt the teen slid out of the car and turned to the director with a raised eyebrow. They were parked in front of a nice sized bungalow, with a surprisingly well maintained garden. Barton couldn't imagine the older man as a gardener so either Fury had a secret obsession that no one knew about or someone had been paid to keep the garden in excellent condition. He could see a patio set nestled snugly in the bright green foliage in the back garden. Turning to the taller man with an incredulous expression plastered across his young face, this had to be a joke. There was no way this is where the Director of SHIELD lived. This was, well, <em>normal<em>.

Nick laughed at the expression on the boy's face, knowing the kid wouldn't believe he stayed in a nice normal, neighbourhood. "Not what you expected?" he asked, gesturing toward the house. The director noticed the teen being awfully quiet since leaving the base. He understood Barton's worry, the heartache of losing the person closest to you was something Nick himself had lived through. It was no wonder the teen was desperate to rebuild a solid fortress around his emotions; the fear that something might happen to Phil was the kid's worst nightmare. It didn't take someone trained in the art of reading people to know that Clint's inability to sit still, or the way he would shove his hands deep inside his pockets, gripping the small silver hawk Fury was certain the young archer never went without, was the only thing keeping the boy from falling apart at the seams. Barton never let himself relax until the agent returned safe and sound; home.

Clint shook his head, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he followed Fury to the front door. He was still waiting for the older man to laugh and tell him he was joking. Barton had often wondered what kind of house the director of SHIELD would live in, for some reason he always pictured Bruce Wayne's mansion, with a bat cave hidden underneath. How wrong was he?

Pushing open the door and stepping inside the nicely decorated home, Clint wandered around aimlessly looking at the various pictures hanging on the walls. There were some with a very young looking Nick Fury and some army buddies, another one where he was accepting an award. He continued his exploration, running his hand across the 'L' shaped couch, while taking in the large television, small coffee table and a couple of large book cases in the corner of the room. Maybe there was a secret room behind them?

"Make yourself comfortable Clint." The one eyed man nodded to the boy before walking through to his bedroom to change, closing the door behind him.

Barton's eyes widened when something caught his eye in the next room. It looked like an old sniper rifle, and Clint wondered if it was the one Nick used when he was in the army. He'd been told many stories from Coulson about Nick being a sniper, one of the best. The weapon was displayed on the wall for all to see, and the teenager felt his hands itching to hold it.

"It's a Barrett M98 sniper rifle. Saved a lot of people with that weapon, took a lot of lives with it too." There was a hint of sadness in the director's tone as he spoke, something that Clint rarely heard from the older man. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, the teen squeezed Nick's arm in a gesture of comfort.

"Do you have any other weapons?" the teenager asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Fury nodded, heading down the hall to a door at the end. What immediately struck Barton was the sophisticated key pad on the wall outside the door; he found it amusing that Nick never even attempted to hide the code he typed in. It made Clint feel happy that he was trusted by the older man. Once the light flashed green, the door unlocked and the director pushed the door open. "Watch your step," Nick told him. They walked down the staircase which took them into a large room, as soon as they reached the bottom step all the lights flickered on and Clint stood frozen at the bottom, his jaw hanging open in awe. The room was massive, probably the size of the house above them. There were computer screens set up against the left wall, which reminded the teen of the control room at SHIELD; just on a smaller scale. The wall in front of them had various antique looking weapons; some Clint didn't recognise, nevertheless he followed the director over to it. Watching as Fury typed into another keypad, there was a clicking sound and the wall swung open revealing a small armoury of weapons, ones that Barton was very familiar with.

"Awesome!" exclaimed the teen. He lifted a few of the guns, feeling the difference in weight, how terrifyingly comfortable it felt to hold the deadly weapons. Phil would have a fit if he saw him, the agent was trying to let his boy just be a teenager for a little while yet, secretly hoping that Clint wouldn't want or need to use a gun for a few years at least. The teen's use of his bow was different, Barton had been doing that since he was nine, and Phil wouldn't dream of taking that away from him.

"You want to fire at the targets?" Nick asked, pointing to the small target at the end of the room. Fury had many conversations with Phil about the father's reluctance to let the kid handle weapons, he shouldn't be encouraging the kid; Coulson would have his head if he found out.

Clint frowned, feeling conflicted. On one hand he understood why Phil wouldn't be happy about it, and he never wanted to disappoint the older man. On the other, he was dying to try it out. His excitement was building up inside him until he was sure he was going to burst. "Phil doesn't want me using guns just yet. Says he'd rather I wait a couple of years." He shrugged trying to show he wasn't bothered, yet his eyes showed his internal conflict.

Nick gave him a sly smirk. "Well, Phil isn't here. It's just you and me, Clint. Show me what you got kid."

Barton stared at him for a long moment, his eyes searching the director's for any sign of deception. Finding none, his grip closed around the handle of the gun, giving Nick a nod of thanks when he passed him a clip of ammo. He loaded the clip easily, having seen it done numerous times by Phil and other agents. Then he walked to stand in front of the target. Bringing the gun up, he took aim, exhaled and fired. The bullet hit outside the bull's eye. Nick was impressed but seeing the steely expression on the kid's face made him realise where most people would have been happy to hit the target, Barton certainly wasn't. He was used to hitting the target perfectly, anything less was considered a failure.

Fury stood back with his arms folded across his chest, watching carefully as the teen repositioned his stance, aimed at the target and fired again. This time the teen hit the red circle, though not the centre. Clint fired another three times, satisfied that after the second shot he'd managed to hit the centre. Then he had absolutely no trouble hitting the target consistently, time and time again. The director watched with a grin, his assumptions about the boy's proficiency with any weapon had now been confirmed. Taking two steps to Clint's side, he rested his hand on the kid's shoulder and squeezed.

"Good job, kid." Nick commented.

"Thanks." Clint was practically beaming with pride. Placing the gun back in the armoury, he stepped back as Fury closed the hidden door. They were heading back to the stairs when Clint stared at the large square mat in the centre of the floor. There was space in the middle for what he assumed was a punch bag, a bracket also hung from the ceiling. Barton's lips curved upward at Nick when he though back to his first few training sessions at SHIELD, Agent Sumners telling him he could probably fight against the director one day.

The one eyed man could see the wheels turning in the teen's head. He chuckled to himself, somehow knowing exactly what the kid was thinking. "You want to fight me Clint?"

Barton's eyes widened in shock, how the hell did the man know what he was thinking? He straightened, smirking playfully. "I need some food first. Can't fight on an empty stomach."

Nick laughed, throwing his arm around the teen, before heading upstairs to do just that.

Pulling open the large double sided fridge, Fury's eye narrowed at the lack of contents and tried to come up with something edible for the two of them to eat. It wasn't like he was planning to have a kid staying over or he might have planned ahead and gotten some food. Closing the fridge door he turned to the teen.

"You want a pizza?" he asked, already knowing it was Clint's favourite food.

"Uh, yeah." Clint answered like that was the stupidest thing he could have asked him.

Nick chuckled, grabbing his cell and called his favourite pizza place. He ordered two pizzas, his favourite, a spicy chicken supreme, and the teen's favourite, which was a concoction of different meats, chicken, ham, spicy beef, mushroom and green pepper with extra cheese. When he hung up Fury noticed Clint had ventured back into the living room and was looking at another picture, his gaze locked on to a particular shot of Nick Fury standing with his arm around a very young, familiar looking man with kind brown eyes. Glancing over his shoulder at the director, the teen arched an eyebrow in question.

"Is that...?" he trailed off, still disbelieving the proof right in front of him.

Nick nodded. "Yeah that's Phil. He'd recently joined SHIELD, was just a few months away from becoming a full field agent."

Clint couldn't believe how young Phil looked in the picture. He couldn't have been any older than twenty; his skinny frame, no suit and bright grin was a strange sight to see. "How old was he there?"

"About to turn twenty one." Fury smirked to himself when he thought back on that day. Coulson was one hell of a shot, and Nick had just made himself a rich man after challenging some of the recruits to beat his new sniper's accuracy on the firing range. None of them had. The other recruits' jaws dropped at the skills the younger agent had shown. SHIELD had a standard recruiting age of twenty one, so Phil was technically younger than all of them. Nick was sure that Barton would be able to put some of Phil's high scores to shame, and that was saying something.

"Really?" Barton asked surprised. Carefully lifting the picture down, he stared at his guardian with a frown. Phil looked so happy, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, he'd obviously just done something he shouldn't have. It was the same look he saw from the older man on a daily basis, especially when they were goofing around and pranking one another, which happened quite frequently. Phil could be a sneaky old man when he wanted to be. Clint felt a surge of happiness flow through him when he thought about the older man, his dad.

"Come on then. You've still to show me what you're made of," he challenged the youngster, pleased to see a determined expression take over the youth's features.

"Just you wait till I've had my pizza Nick. Then you're going down." Clint smirked playfully, knowing he'd have to pull out all the stops to get one up on the director of SHIELD. He wasn't going to go down easy, although Barton would have fun trying.

They were interrupted with a knock at the door. Dinner was finally here.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you so much! Cookies to everyone who reviewed - **sammygirl1963, DucksFan1510, Lollypops101, Qweb, Makurayami Ookami, VioletBrock, kimbee, Anise Nadiah, TheNaggingCube, magicshadow1 **and** DBhawkguy30**.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to finish the delicious Pizza, both resting back in their seats with a satisfied grin. The pizza didn't stand a chance against a ravenous teenager and a director who had been too busy with reports and agents to grab a bite. With nothing but a few wayward crumbs lining the pizza box, the pair relaxed in their recliners, hands resting on full stomachs.<p>

"That was great. Thanks." Clint reached out grabbing the empty boxes and took them into the kitchen. Barton couldn't help thinking about Phil and how he was doing. He'd been told by his dad that this mission was considered easy, well, compared to previous ones. The agent had spoken about some of his more harrowing missions and the problems that could crop up. He felt it was better to tell the teen the truth, not to hide anything knowing the possibilities of things that could go wrong. There was danger all around them, that fact was evident from their own experiences. Nevertheless, Coulson had made Clint a promise that he would always fight to get back to him, would never accept defeat and give up. The teen was the agent's reason for living, as Phil was for the youngster.

Turning when the director cleared his throat, the young archer almost jumped back in shock; he hadn't noticed how close the taller man was. Blinking at the black object being thrust towards him, Clint frowned and took the cell phone from the man's hand. "Hello?"

"_Hey kid. You alright_?" Phil's soft spoken words had Clint's whole body relaxing; it was amazing how something as simple as the agent's tone of voice could make him feel relaxed, safe and loved.

"Hi Phil." The young archer tried to put everything he was feeling into those two words; all his worry, insecurities and relief that Phil was alright. Needing to let the older man know exactly how he was feeling.

"_You behaving for Nick_?" Coulson asked.

"Of course." Barton could just imagine the incredulous look that would cross Phil's features at his response. His dad had seen the expression on more than one occasion.

"_Uh huh_." Phil chuckled. "_I'll be home by tomorrow night, or the morning of your birthday at the latest_." Coulson had been around the kid long enough to understand the deep seeded fear of abandonment that plagued the boy; hopelessness and doubt had been the kid's constant companions before they'd met. It was going to take the older man time to erase that crippling doubt, he'd keep working on it though. Phil hated being away from the boy for any period of time. The agent always felt like there was something missing, like there was a gaping hole in his chest until he returned home and received a hug from Clint. Smirking to himself, realising that he really was a dad. He wanted nothing more than to be home right now with Clint, to make sure everything was ready for the kid's birthday. The agent had already spoken to Nick about the boy's present and was hoping it would have arrived in time for Clint's birthday. Phil was sure Clint was going to love it.

"Okay Phil, just be careful and I'll see you when you come home. I miss you." Barton tried to keep the tremor from his voice but failed miserably.

Coulson swallowed the lump in his throat at the kid's admission. "_I promise Clint. See you soon, okay_?"

"Okay. Bye dad."

The phone went silent and Clint passed it back to the director. His eyes shining with unshed tears, he'd never let fall. He turned his gaze to the taller man. "You ready?"

Nick smirked. "Bring it on kid."

* * *

><p>Fury had to admit that the teenager was very good; his hand to hand and acrobatic ability gave him an edge during a sparring session. It also helped that the kid had lightning fast reflexes and was extremely fast on his feet. Nick had watched Clint during some of his training sessions or his workouts, and he was positive he'd never seen the kid pull off some of the moves he was using now in this fight. Barton had already managed to land a few hits, nothing that would take the taller man down but it did however, catch the director off guard, making him grin in appreciation. The kid was a constant surprise.<p>

Clint wiped the sweat from his forehead, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. He couldn't be sure how much time had gone by, although it felt like hours if how heavy he was panting was anything to go by. Nick was looking a little tired, which pleased the teen immensely. It was a fantastic feeling, knowing that one of the most kick ass men he'd ever met wasn't getting off easy in this fight. The young hawk would be over the moon if he only managed to land one solid hit to the director. That would be the equivalent of managing to drop Nick on the mat. In his eyes and he assumed in the director's, that would be an awesome achievement. Ducking under the high sweeping kick, Clint spun down and away with his left leg extended, hoping to catch the older man off guard. He should've known it wouldn't work with the director as the man easily dodged his attack. When he stood to face Nick, the teen was made to show off his speed and skills. Fury wasn't holding anything back. Blocking the first few fists aimed at his head, Barton resorted to ducking and dodging the next volley of fists and feet.

Nick watched satisfied as the youngster managed to keep up, he could tell the teen was starting to struggle though, his hits were getting weaker and he was doing all he could just to keep Fury from landing a solid punch. The director couldn't be more proud, the teen certainly had Phil's stubbornness for not giving up which was a good quality. He aimed another high kick at Barton's head, smirking when the kid bent backwards at the waist then vaulted backwards on one hand. Despite the obvious signs of exhaustion, Clint landed a few feet away, crouched ready to attack with a playful smirk on his lips.

Wiping the beads of sweat away, Barton grinned cockily at the director before exploding forward in a blur of black and purple; he somersaulted towards the taller man stopping right in front of him just in time to block the fist aimed at his head. Grabbing Fury's hand, the teen used it to slide between the director's legs and struck his leg out at the back of Nick's leg. The taller man's leg buckled but he managed to stumble away, spinning round to face the smirking teenager who was grinning like he'd just put him on the mat. Fury couldn't stop himself from laughing in amusement; god damn that kid was good.

Coulson and the trainers at SHIELD had nurtured the teen's skills to the point where Clint would someday be able to take down the director without even trying; that thought wasn't nearly as scary as Nick thought it should be.

Fury took the couple of steps over to the kid's side and held out his hand. "Well done, Clint. That was impressive."

Barton grasped the taller man's hand with a cheeky grin. "Thanks Nick, though I thought you said you were going to show me what you got?"

Nick chuckled. "Nope, I said you were to show me what you got."

"Hmm, we'll call it a draw then?" Clint asked, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

Fury laughed; a rare occurrence for anyone else to witness, yet not to Barton. The kid was usually the cause of Nick's amusement. The older man was happy that Clint never backed down to him, never showed any signs of fear; even when he used the glare he reserved for unruly agents who pissed him off. The kid's lips would quirk upwards, like he was aware of something no one else did. The director was never sure what to make of that look and often wondered if Phil had told the boy something he wasn't supposed to know. Although he was certain the look was simply Clint's acknowledgement that Nick was a giant teddy bear and the one eyed man had no wish to know what images passed through the teen's mind when he saw that knowing little smile. Sometimes it was better not to know.

Pulling the kid close, Nick grinned brightly when Clint leaned his head against the taller man's side. No one else was ever going to hurt this kid again; Fury would make sure of that. Making their way back upstairs to the living room, the kid stumbled a few steps toward the couch when a steadying hand gripped his shoulder. Sleepy blue eyes flicked to warm brown.

"Come on kid, let's get you to bed."

Clint nodded numbly, his eyes already sliding shut. He couldn't believe how tired he was, and a part of him realised that was probably the director's plan. It would certainly help him sleep tonight. He found himself nodding gratefully towards the one eyed man. "Thanks Nick," he mumbled sleepily.

Fury led the kid into the spare room, lifting the covers back and settling the boy down. "You want to get changed?" he asked, eyeing the jeans and the black t-shirt with the purple target in the centre. That kid and his archery, he thought fondly.

The answer to his question was met with soft snores. Nick chuckled softly, brushing his fingers through the boy's soft blonde hair. He was now starting to realise why Phil tended to do that, it was a way of making the kid feel at ease and also making himself aware that Clint trusted him, felt safe in Nick's company. It caused a warm feeling to spread through him when Barton gripped the cover tighter around himself, sighing in contentment.

"Goodnight Clint." Nick whispered quietly before heading to his own room. That fight had tired him out too, not that he'd ever admit that. Sliding under his covers, he lay awake for a little while, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts drifting to the kid's plague of nightmares, especially under these circumstances with Phil being away. Hoping that the teen would be spared from the terrors of his dreams, Nick settled himself in for a bad night.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm so glad everyone liked the fight scene, it was fun to write lol and if you thought Nick was a giant teddy bear in the last chapter, wait till you read this one haha

Thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter - **DucksFan1510, VioletBrock, Anise Nadiah, sammygirl1963, Lollypops101, kimbee, ClintLover **and** DBhawkguy30**.

* * *

><p>Bolting upright in the unfamiliar bed, Clint's eyes darted around the dark room for any sign of trouble. The teen took a moment to calm his nerves, to ease his racing heart.<p>

Clint managed to get a whole five hours sleep before the dreams started. His mind decided to conjure up horrible ways in which his dad might be taken from him. Sliding the covers off, Barton noticed he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Nick must have helped him to bed, then tucked him in. The fourteen year old was thankful, knowing that the director was aware of some of the things from his past. Nick wouldn't want to do anything that might make the teen uncomfortable and if that meant not helping Clint get undressed and into his pyjamas, or boxers and a t-shirt as he'd started to wear, then that's exactly what Fury would do. The teen felt that familiar warmth flow through his veins, between Phil, Nick, Molly and his growing list of family, Barton wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve their love, trust and affection. He didn't know if he ever would, still he was eternally grateful to have them in his life.

Sneaking a glance at the clock on the bed side table, he realised it was still early, too early to be up and about, though Clint doubted he'd be getting any more sleep. He got out of bed and grabbed his bag of clothes, searching for his plain white t-shirt and sweat pants. Once he found them he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, needing to scrub away the horrible images. Usually the relaxing warm spray would help calm him, making him feel refreshed. After ten minutes he switched the shower off and stepped out, drying himself with the nearest towel before changing into his workout clothes, then proceeded to pad bare foot to the door at the end of the hall with the key pad outside. Clint bit down on his lower lip, fidgeting from side to side while fighting an internal battle with himself on whether to enter the room. It was apparent to the teen that Nick hadn't let him see the code just so he could go play with the weapons. It wasn't exactly a play room, yet Barton felt assured in the knowledge that the director trusted him not to do anything stupid and was aware of his battles with nightmares. He wasn't going to go down and start firing weapons anyway. Clint just needed to clear his head. What better way was there to relax for the teen than to practise his acrobatics? With a nod to himself, he entered the code, waiting for the light to flash green then pushed it open. Grinning to himself, he slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Nick rolled out of bed just after seven, his gut screaming at him to wake up. Growling in frustration, laced with a hint of worry, once he remembered Clint was staying with him, he made his way to the spare room. Knocking twice, and hearing nothing, the older man stepped inside. Dread coursed through his body at the sight of the empty bed, where the hell was he? The sudden image of a pissed off Phil kicking his ass made the older man scowl, then as if a light bulb went off in Nick's head, he made his way to his secret room.<p>

He heard Barton before he saw him. The teen was working out on the mat, showing off how athletic he was by somersaulting across the length of the floor. Fury couldn't help but appreciate the kid's finale before he finished his landing. The teen managed to curl his body even smaller and twist twice in the air, landing steadily at the edge of the training mat.

Clint's head shot up at the sound of clapping. His eyes twinkling in amusement as Nick walked towards him, worry clearly evident in the man's eyes. Though that look was diminishing by the second when he realised how relaxed Barton was.

"You alright?" Nick still felt the need to ask.

The young archer nodded, grabbing a bottle of water from Nick's secret stash and taking a swig. "Yeah. I'm good now."

Fury watched the boy carefully for any sign that he was lying, finding none he smirked. "Good," he paused before adding. "If you need to talk Clint, I'm more than happy to listen."

"Thanks Nick. But I'm okay. Just needed a little workout," Barton assured him.

Nick nodded, then arched an eyebrow. "A little workout?"

Clint laughed. "You want to go again? I thought for sure after last time you'd be too afraid."

The director chuckled, only the kid would get away with saying something like that to him. "Is that so, I think it's time for a rematch Barton."

Nick quickly warmed up, stretching his arms and neck before settling in to his fighting stance. If the cocky grin from his opponent was anything to go by, Fury had a feeling this fight was going to be good.

The director realised that Clint was even more dangerous. Once relaxed and centred, Barton was even more in control, his focus on his opponent and surroundings was unflappable. Nick watched him flip, roll and spring backwards to avoid his attacks. Sweat soaked Barton's t-shirt from the rigorous workout though the teen didn't seem to notice, his breathing deep and even, his blue gaze locked on to the older man. Fury had a sudden thought of Clint going up against the new recruits; chuckling to himself he realised they didn't stand a chance.

The fight lasted twenty minutes, Clint finally landing a solid hit to the director's chest. The older man scowled, though there was humour dancing behind his good eye. Barton was busy being smug, giving Nick an opportunity to put him on the mat.

"Jeez…." Clint huffed, the hard landing winding him. He glowered at the taller man, seeing the director smirk before holding out his hand.

"Never take your eyes off the prize Clint. You could have had me if you weren't busy celebrating the fact you landed a hit." He paused, staring Barton in the eye once he was on his feet. Smiling in satisfaction, he nodded to the teen. "Well done, by the way."

The archer felt his face flush, giving a half shrug. "Thanks."

"You'll definitely be a force to be reckoned with if you keep that up."

Clint grinned, feeling deeply honoured by Nick's words. The older man was known only to give praise if it was deserved, so the fact that his skills were being recognised by someone he respected was enough to make his heart swell in delight.

Fury clapped the youngster's shoulder. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

As if in answer to his statement, Clint's stomach growled. "I think that means yes," replied Barton.

"I think so to."

Together they headed upstairs, the director shoving the boy towards the bathroom. "You can jump in for a shower while I cook us something."

Clint frowned. "I already had one."

"Well kid, you need another. You stink." Nick laughed at the glare he received, and the muttered, "you stink too." Watching as the teen did as he was told regardless, entering the bathroom and shooting a final scowl at the man before shutting the door.

Fury chuckled as he headed for the fridge. It still struck him on the odd occasion that he was Clint's god father. That if, god forbid anything happened to Phil, it would be him left to take care of the boy. The thought scared him, not because he didn't think he could do it, more that he wasn't sure Barton would be able to come back from that particular loss. He was damn sure he would struggle with that one. Shaking his head slightly to remove those upsetting thoughts, he almost flinched as a hand touched his arm.

"Nick? You okay?" Barton's eyes were full of concern, wondering what could possibly make the director look anguished.

Fury sighed, nodding, not realising how much time had passed as he stood there thinking those troubling thoughts. He really didn't want to have that discussion with the boy. Instead he pulled Clint forward, wrapping his arms around him tightly. The teen wasn't sure what was going on but he relaxed against the taller man after a brief pause, bringing his own arms up to hug the director. Now he was adamant that Nick was a giant teddy bear. He smirked into the man's chest.

"What are you grinning at?" Nick asked.

Clint pulled back, his expression awed. How the hell did Fury do that? Shaking his head at his own silent question, he really should know better. Nick observed everything; you didn't become the director of a Government agency without special skills. "I was thinking you are a giant teddy bear."

"Is that so?" Fury arched an eyebrow.

Barton nodded, lips curved upward knowingly. "Yup. I have proof now."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Clint placed his hand over his own heart. "Right here."

"You're getting sappy, kid."

"I'm not the one that pulled you into a hug." Clint shot back, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Fine," Nick conceded, "I am, but only with you. That stays between us, Barton." As an afterthought he added. "Just keep in mind I've always got my eye on you, kid."

Clint grinned brightly. "Of course." Glancing past the taller man, the teen pointed towards the fridge. "Were you actually planning on making something out of that?" his hand waving in the direction of the open refrigerator.

Nick frowned, there really wasn't much there. They'd either have to go out to the grocery store, or go out for something. The smirk spreading on the teens face suggested he was thinking the latter.

"We'll go out for something, but first, I'm going to have a shower." The director headed towards the bathroom, scowling to himself when he heard the muttered, "Thank god."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Huge thanks to all those who have added to their favs or following and to everyone who reviewed last chapter - **DucksFan1510, Macrissa, Lollypops101, Hope06, sammygirl1963, Sandy-wmd, DBhawkguy30.**

* * *

><p>The drive to the nearest diner was made in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable. Nick had managed to pull some strings and get Coulson on an earlier flight. His agent was due to arrive home by dinner time. He hadn't told Barton, it was going to be a surprise.<p>

Pulling into the parking space, Nick turned off the ignition and glanced over at the teen. Barton was lost in a daze, almost jumping out of his seat when Fury squeezed his arm.

Wide blue eyes met the director's good eye. "Sorry," Clint mumbled, unhooked his seat belt.

Nick watched as the kid started rebuilding his internal walls, hiding his fears, his uncertainties behind a blank expression. It hurt the director deep down, knowing it had been a while since the teen had done that with him. He could sympathise with how Phil felt in the beginning, his constant prodding to get the teen to open up.

"You alright?" he asked.

Clint didn't even try to fake an, _'I'm fine'_. He simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and blowing out a shaky breath. Barton struggled to control his erratic emotions. He'd been thinking about the conversation he and Phil had numerous times about the man's work and that he'd sometimes need to go away. Clint understood this, he really did. Though there were times when he wished he could be selfish and ask Phil not to go, not to leave him behind. Clint didn't think he'd be able to handle Phil walking away from him, by choice or not.

Nick wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him close. He wished he could take away the kid's fear of losing the people he loved, that he could promise nothing bad would ever happen, but the director had never lied to Clint, and he wasn't about to start now. The only thing he could promise was to do everything in his power to keep the bad stuff from happening, because that's exactly what he did, and would continue to do for as long as was humanly possible.

The teen pulled away first, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Sorry." Clint wouldn't meet the director's gaze.

Nick reached out and gripped the boy's chin, turning his head to face him. "Don't ever apologise Clint, you have every right to worry. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" Barton questioned with an arched brow.

Fury nodded. "Clint, Phil loves you. He's your dad, it comes with the title that he will worry no matter what you do. Right now you're worried something might happen to him, and he's worrying that something will happen to you because he's not here." He patted the kid's cheek gently. "It's one of those never ending circles. The man freaks out while you're in SHIELD, especially when you injure yourself trying out a new move and land yourself in medical."

Barton chuckled at the memory. He'd been taught a new defensive move by Agent Simmons, though before he could implement it in his routine, the teen hadn't moved quickly enough and ended up with a dislocated shoulder. Simmons apologised profusely, Clint assuring him that it wasn't his fault. Phil wasn't so easily persuaded and had shot the trainer a glare that would have rivalled one of Nick Fury's. No one got on the wrong side of Agent Coulson when he was in papa bear mode, not if they wanted to live.

"Thanks Nick." Clint gave the older man a small grin before getting out of the car.

Fury followed after the teen, locking the car behind him. Walking side by side into the family owned diner, one Nick had been to numerous times in the past. This place did the best pancakes he'd ever tasted; he just hoped Clint liked it. The kid's eyes lit up in delight when a waitress walked past with a tower of the delicious pancakes, which told him all he needed to know. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back, giving the young waitress showing them to their seats a pleased grin.

"Nick, it's been a while." A young dark haired woman commented. "What can I get you boys?"

Fury nodded in greeting. "Hello Anna, two of the usual please."

Anna beamed. "Of course, and coffee?" she asked, knowing that the man would nod before he actually did. The guy was a coffee fiend. She turned to Clint. "And what can I get you?"

Barton scanned the menu quickly but had already decided what he would have. It was what he always got from the diner he and Phil frequented. "A chocolate milkshake, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be back with your drinks in a jiffy."

Nick chuckled as the young woman darted back into the kitchen. It was one of the things he liked about eating here; the speedy service. Glancing over at his companion, he was pleased to see the kid looking a little more relaxed, his watchful eyes taking in everything going on in the small diner and seemed to be making a mental note of all the different dishes people were ordering as the waitresses walked past.

It didn't take long for Anna to return with their drinks, she set them down with a promise to bring their food as soon as it was ready. Nick thanked the young woman, turning back to the teen.

"So is there anything you want to do today?" Fury asked, seeing the kid's eyes light up with a list of possibilities. As quick as a flash the look was gone, replaced with an expression the director was beginning to hate seeing on the boy's face,_ guilt_. Nick reached over and squeezed the boy's hand.

"What's wrong?"

Clint frowned, staring down at his hands. "I've already kept you from your work, don't you have to go in?" Barton didn't want to be a nuisance, keeping Nick from important tasks. The man was the director of a secret government agency for goodness sake.

The older man chuckled sadly. "I'm the director, Clint. I can do what I damn well please and I'm pretty sure I'm owed a few days off."

The youngster's eyes widened; was he really hearing Fury say he wanted to spend the day with him? Clint's face lit up with joy, making Nick laugh in amusement. The young hawk enjoyed spending time with the older man, he didn't get to do it very often. Usually just a couple of hours here and there if Phil or Molly were busy and even then more often than not he'd go to the training room to practice his combat skills. Now his god father was offering to spend the day with him, doing whatever he wanted to do. It must be his birthday. Grinning from ear to ear, he gave Nick a nod.

"Okay. So what will we do?" the teen asked.

Fury smirked. "I have something in mind." He almost laughed at the kid's expectant look. "It's a surprise."

Clint groaned sarcastically. "Fine."

Anna returned with their food, both plates filled with a tower of warm pancakes with syrup trickling down the sides. Barton licked his lips in anticipation. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>After finishing their breakfast, they left the diner and headed towards wherever it was the director had in mind for Clint's surprise. The teen fidgeted the entire way, asking the older man where they were going. Nick was used to keeping things close to his chest and had no problem keeping his mouth shut, even Barton's puppy dog eyes were no match for the Director of SHIELD. The youngster eventually huffed in annoyance, seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, though Fury did notice the slight twitch of the boy's lips as he tried to conceal a smirk.<p>

They travelled for almost an hour when Nick pulled on to an off road lane which took them deep into a forest. Clint eyed the older man warily, his eyebrow arched in question. "You aren't gonna try and off me are you Nick?"

Fury laughed, shaking his head at the absurdity of the kid's words. "Of course not. Phil would hunt me down, that man is scary when he wants to be."

Clint nodded in agreement, surprise lighting up his features when he spotted a sign up ahead, Delta Force Paintball. "You're taking me paintballing?" he asked in awe.

Nick grinned. "Yeah, we sometimes use this place for new agents in training, gets them ready before they go out in the field without worrying about actual injuries. We train them to be the best; this is their chance to use their tactical training to beat the rest. It's usually quite entertaining. This though, is just for fun." He turned to the teen, pleased to see genuine happiness shining in those expressive eyes.

Nick pulled up outside a small building, reaching over he squeezed Barton's shoulder. "Come on kid. Let's have some fun."

The teen followed Fury inside, where they were outfitted with the latest and top of the range equipment. The teen could barely contain his excitement, he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, a huge grin plastered on his face. Clint's eyes widened when he was handed the upgraded M-16 replica machine gun and a magazine holder with an additional four hundred paintballs to ensure he wouldn't run out during their battle.

Both suited up, they nodded to each other before heading out.

Clint could feel the excitement bubbling up inside him; this was going to be awesome. It was almost like he was getting to go on his own mission to take out a target, one who just happened to be the Director of SHIELD. It was the first time he'd be able to show off his talents out in the open. At home with Phil was different because no one could see into their back garden, and Clint usually only fired his bow at night if he'd had a nightmare. Otherwise he was almost always within SHIELD when using his favourite weapon, showing off his skills to the other agents. One or two of the snipers had asked the teen to show them how to fire the bow; they learned soon enough that it was trickier than it looked. It was a well established fact amongst SHIELD snipers that any and all records were set to be annihilated once Barton became a certified recruit and if his talent with a bow was anything to go by, any and all weapons placed in his hands would be elevated to a higher level of grace and accuracy.

Cradling the weapon close to his body, Clint moved silently into the trees. His eyes were constantly scanning the area for Nick who'd separated from him as soon as they were kitted out in the paintball gear. He was sure that the director was going to try and surprise him, but Barton was used to the trees, familiar with staying silent and hidden. Like a ghost he glided between the masses of trees, over the roots sticking up from the dirt and made his way toward one of the bigger tree trunks. He'd spotted the rope ladder which would make it easier for him to climb up higher, allowing him to look down on everything from up in the sky. He smirked as he thought about his love of heights, he'd always saw better from a distance.

Once Clint pulled himself up, he balanced on the thick branch with practised ease. Gripping his gun with both hands he took a moment to get a feel for the weapon, feeling the weight, wondering how accurate it would be and how far he could make a shot from. He felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips as he waited for his target to appear, only one way to find out. The ex-carnie made his way easily along the thick branch, his eyes picking out the best vantage point where he could see any direction Fury might appear from. Once in position, the young archer gripped the weapon close and waited.

Nick moved silently through the trees, his one good eye focused on his search for the young archer. Keeping his senses attuned to anything out of the ordinary, the older man was thrilled that Clint wasn't going to make this easy for him.

The game was on.

* * *

><p>Three hours later both Nick and Clint made their way back to the base camp, different coloured paints spattered over their chest and backs. The taller man wrapped his arm around the teen in celebration. It had taken the director almost an hour to find the boy, before it turned into what could only be described as an epic battle. The ex-carnie had used the trees as cover as he ran along the thickest branch before leaping to another tree, his hands gripping the thick branch tightly before bringing his legs up so he was hanging upside down, the gun was in his hand and aiming for Nick as the older man dove for cover. The director was never going to get used to seeing the youngster swinging acrobatically from trees while wielding a weapon, let alone managing to hit him in the chest at the same time. He was positive that Barton was going to be unstoppable, the kid wasn't called Hawkeye for no reason; the teen had the accuracy, the patience and determination to take down whoever he needed to. Nick was just glad this was a game, though he was sure in a few years' time that everyone would see what Clint Coulson-Barton was capable of. Fury had played dirty when he couldn't get a good shot at Barton and ended up throwing a paint grenade. The bomb had exploded, covering the tree in blue paint with only a few specks hitting the teen's shoulder in his attempt to get away.<p>

"I take it you two had fun?" asked the attendant, taking the weapons from them.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks Brad." Nick shook the smaller man's hand, heading towards the building to change.

Clint followed behind, a beaming smile lighting up his face. "Yeah. That was awesome!"

The owner chuckled. "That's good. Any friend of Nick's is welcome here anytime."

Barton's eyes widened. "Thanks."

Once they were changed out of the black combat gear, they grabbed a couple of sodas before making their way back to the car. Both Clint and Nick were much more relaxed as they drove back to the director's house to wait for Phil's return. Barton couldn't stop grinning the whole way back, his hand gripping the small gold medal Brad had given him for winning the battle against the older man. The youngster wasn't entirely sure he was the one who won, but the look on Nick's face when he tried to argue that fact made him stop in his tracks. Fury had a look filled with pride aimed at the teen, which made Clint feel all warm inside and he decided against arguing who'd won. It was just for fun after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - **Sandy-wmd, DucksFan1510, Lollypops101, sammygirl1963, Hope06, Manicpanicgirl, kimbee, Macrissa **and** DBhawkguy30.**

Phil's home yay!

* * *

><p>The drive back to Nick's house was made in under an hour, Clint having missed most of the journey in a blur of colourful scenery. The director seemed to be in a rush to get home after receiving a text. Barton sat up straighter in the passenger seat as they pulled on to the driveway, unhooking his belt as the car came to a stop. He followed behind the taller man as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, then froze when he spotted the familiar figure standing in the living room.<p>

"Dad!" Clint ran the rest of the way, laughing as Phil wrapped his arms around him and spinning him around, the teen's feet leaving the floor for a few seconds before being planted back down. He was getting pretty heavy now.

Coulson felt happiness flow through him when Clint embraced him tightly, never wanting to let him go. He could relate. Phil was pleased he'd made it home before the teen's birthday tomorrow, he had Nick to thank for that. Breathing in the sweet smell of his boy, feeling the softness of his hair against his cheek, the tired agent squeezed tighter, just glad to be home. "Clint, I missed you kid."

"Missed you too, dad." Barton still hadn't released the older man, and wasn't planning to any time soon. Phil would just have to deal with it. He had a funny feeling that Coulson wouldn't mind either though, if the way the older man was clutching him was anything to go by.

Nick finally spoke up from behind them. "You're early Phil. I thought it would be another hour or so?" he asked a knowingly.

Coulson chuckled. "It was supposed to, but the pilot seemed to want to break every speed record in history. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Director?"

Fury simply smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about Phil. Still you're here now, you want something to drink?"

Phil nodded, giving his boss a look filled with gratitude. Nick waved his hand in the air, telling his agent there was no need for the thanks, he'd do whatever it took to make sure Phil got home to the teenager.

Looking down at the blonde head still attached to his chest, Coulson felt a familiar rush of happiness through his chest, his love for this kid knew no bounds. He'd do anything for him, anything at all. All Clint had to do was ask, though Phil realised he never would. The agent had been thinking about giving up his career with SHIELD; the risk of him not making it home was too great and put an all-encompassing fear in Phil that he wasn't used to feeling. He was a father and had the responsibility to be there for his son before all others. They would talk about that later though, right now he had a few days to catch up on.

"So what have you been up to while I've been away?" Phil asked with a smirk.

Clint pulled back, a wide grin splitting his face as he told his dad what he and Fury did that day. He wasn't going to mention the handling of actual weapons the day before though, Phil might have a heart attack. Although if he really thought about it, he should probably just tell Phil because the man had a way of knowing everything he did. It was downright scary sometimes.

Nick walked through with Phil's drink and a can of Pepsi for Clint. The director couldn't help smiling at the sight of the teen sitting on the couch next to his dad, facing the older man with his legs crossed and telling him about their adventure that day. Coulson turned to his boss with an arched eyebrow. "He beat you, did he?"

Fury shrugged. "Kid's damn good Phil, I'm just glad they didn't have a bow and arrow paint filled weapon. Kid would probably take out my other eye."

Clint looked shocked at the statement, then turned to look at Phil who'd started laughing. Barton grinned, realising the director was praising him once again. Somehow he didn't seem to mind it as much now, especially if it came from Phil or Nick, or sometimes Molly or his grandparents. It was getting easier for him to accept praise, to know when it was genuine and not someone just saying it to get what they wanted.

Nick invited them to stay for dinner, his present to Clint being that they got to spend some time together outside of SHIELD, the dinner would be the icing on the cake. Phil and Barton both agreed, Coulson using this time to thank the director for his help with taking care of Clint and for pulling some strings in his effort to get the agent home. Fury told them he'd run to the supermarket for food while father and son had a chance to catch up.

Phil turned to his boy when he felt the familiar critical eye roaming over him. "Yes?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

Clint didn't answer, first finishing his analysis of the older man. Once he was satisfied there was no visible injuries, he felt his shoulders sag in relief. Reaching over to his dad he wrapped his arms around him once again, squeezing tightly and relaxing when Phil returned the hug just as fiercely.

"I'm glad you're home." _Safe_, was left unsaid.

"Me too, Clint. Me too." Phil breathed in the scent of his boy again, he always smelled of fresh laundry, soap and made him think of home. Coulson couldn't imagine his life without this kid in it, Clint completed him, had helped mould him into the man; the father he now was.

The agent's eye caught sight of something on the wall and he found himself walking towards it. Phil's eyes widened when he recognised the picture. It was taken not long after he'd joined SHIELD, Nick standing at the other side of him with a satisfied look on his usually straight face and an arm around Coulson's shoulders.

"I spotted that one just after we got here, you look really happy in that picture." Clint grinned at the older man.

"Nick had just challenged some of the new recruits to try and beat my scores with a sniper rifle. He ended up a rich man that day." Coulson turned to his boy with a smirk on his face. "By the time you reach twenty, you'll probably annihilate my high scores."

Clint's lips quirked upwards. "Probably."

Coulson laughed at the confident tone from the young archer. "You're a right little smart ass, you know that?"

"I learned from the master." Barton shot back, a teasing grin splitting his face.

Father and son settled into companionable silence, a feeling of happiness, relief flowing through them, replacing the worry and fear that had consumed them. Phil reached over, pulling the youngster close to him, taking comfort in the knowledge that he was back where he belonged; home. The agent hated putting Clint through the distress, the dread of wondering whether his dad would make it home. He couldn't do that again. He wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Nick returned with a bag full of groceries, and a huge chocolate cake. Making his way into the kitchen, he started to prepare dinner for his guests, Fury hoped they'd like his famous beef curry, made from scratch with basmati rice. He was certain Clint would enjoy it; the kid ate anything that was put in front of him.<p>

Clint's eyes lit up when he spotted the cake, his mouth already watering in anticipation of the heavenly food.

When Barton and Coulson offered to help with the food, the glare aimed their way by the director had them averting their gaze. Instead they sat with their feet up and watched some television until dinner was almost ready, then they helped by setting the table. Nick carried over a large bowl of rice and a ceramic dish filled to the brim with the delicious smelling beef curry, placing both on the table and laughing at the mouth watering looks he received.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks Nick, this smells amazing." Phil commented as he started filling his plate.

Clint looked up smirking, feeling slightly embarrassed as he was already on his third forkful before either of the two men had taken a bite. He swallowed quickly, taking a drink of his juice. "Sorry. This is really good, thanks Nick."

"You're welcome, kid." Fury chuckled, digging into his own. He nodded in satisfaction; damn he made a good curry.

It didn't take long for the food to disappear, leaving Clint staring longingly at Phil who was struggling to finish his second helping. The older man sighed, pushing the half eaten plate in front of his boy. The teen grinned happily, before demolishing the rest of the dish.

"I think he likes it," Phil told the director with a knowing grin.

"Ya think?" Fury laughed.

Coulson stood up, making a start on clearing the table. He needed to keep himself busy, to do something to keep his mind from drifting to the thoughts that were plaguing him, the fear building inside him that he was failing as a father was almost more than he could bear. Clint deserved more, he deserved better from the man who had sworn to protect him. Phil had thought about leaving the agency countless times since he brought the teenager into his home, becoming his guardian, his father. SHIELD wasn't Phil's number one priority anymore, the young boy in the next room was. The terror that consumed the agent at the thought of not making it home, wasn't anywhere near the fear Clint felt when Phil had to go away. The only reason the older man knew this was because Barton had unleashed his burden on Phil before he left on the mission, telling his dad that he was scared of losing him, that one day Phil wouldn't make it home and Clint would be left on his own, again.

Coulson hadn't realised how hard he was scrubbing the plates until a hand was gently squeezing his arm; he turned to see concerned eyes watching him.

"You okay dad?" asked Clint, worry evident in his tone.

Phil nodded, glancing over at Nick who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. It was almost as if he could hear the thoughts running through his agent's head. But then again, with Fury he just might. The director had the uncanny ability to know everything that was going on around him without lifting a finger.

"Dad?"

"I'm okay kid. Let's say we get that chocolate cake out, I know you're just dying to try it." Phil smiled at Barton's enthusiastic grin, the teen rubbing his stomach at the same time.

Nick chuckled. "You can't possibly still be hungry?"

Both Phil and Clint shot him an incredulous look; did he not know who he was talking about? The taller man held his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, I forgot this is Clint, the human waste disposal," mocked Fury.

Coulson cut the cake into large segments, knowing the teen would want one of the larger pieces. The kid had the biggest sweet tooth, chocolate cake being his main indulgence. They all sat down on the long 'L' shaped couch in front of the television, Clint taking control of the remote and hitting the play button. When _Batman – The Dark Knight_ started playing, Phil couldn't help shooting the teen an amused grin. The agent had listened to Clint's theory that Nick Fury was the Dark Knight, the scary thing was that the director could be considered the real life Batman. The man made it his life's mission to take down the deadliest, most unpleasant low life scum that roamed the earth. He also managed to do this with the help of SHIELD's gadgets created by some of the brainiest men and women on the planet. The agency only hired the best after all.

Settling comfortably into the soft cushions, Phil noticed Clint was finding it difficult to stay awake; the boy's head kept nodding forward then snapping back upright, his eyes taking in his surroundings, relaxing, then nodding off again.

"We alright to stay here tonight Nick?" Phil asked quietly, standing and making his way over to the tired teen.

"Of course Phil, the room at the end of the hall." Fury watched as his friend scooped the teen up, the younger man grunting slightly as he tried to adjust his grip on Clint; the teen was definitely getting heavier.

"Everything alright Phil?" the director asked softly, his eye showing nothing but concern.

Coulson nodded. "Yeah, we'll talk later Nick. Thanks for looking after him."

The taller man gave a brief nod, watching as Phil disappeared into the room with Clint. Nick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling he'd find out soon enough what Coulson was going to say, he just hoped the younger man changed his mind. Fury really didn't want to lose his best agent, though he'd rather if he was going to lose Phil's constant presence as an agent, it would be for Clint's benefit and not the teen's nightmares coming to life.

Switching the television off, then the lights, Nick headed to his own room. He hoped that Phil would reconsider, that he'd realise that SHIELD was exactly where he was supposed to be. Nick was willing to make some adjustments to keep his agent, his friend, exactly where he should be. The director would wait and see what Coulson decided first before implementing his contingency plans.

* * *

><p>I know I'm evil...making you all wait to find out if Phil will leave SHIELD for Clint? Am I that nasty? LOL Next chapter is Clint getting his presents<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Huge thanks to those who reviewed last chapter - **Hope06, Qweb, Sandy-wmd, Lollypops101, sammygirl1963, DucksFan1510, kimbee **and** DBhawkguy30.**

Warning for this chapter, major fluffiness ahead lol

* * *

><p>Clint was aware of someone watching him before he even opened his eyes; he wasn't sure how, he seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to these things. His eyes snapped open and just as he was about to vault out of the bed to get away, a soft hand gripped his wrist and haunted eyes met gentle brown ones.<p>

"It's okay kid, I'm here," Phil spoke softly, sorrow clouding his features because he should have known Clint would have nightmares and that it would take a few moments for the teen to remember where he was, that he wasn't in danger.

Barton visibly relaxed against the soft pillows, giving Phil a small grin. Launching himself towards the older man, Phil just managed to adjust his stance or they both would have tumbled to the ground. Clint seemed to forget he wasn't that skinny little boy anymore. It wasn't like the kid was overweight or anything, though the amount of time the teen spent in the training room had helped Barton bulk up quite a bit. Phil wrapped his arms around the teen, squeezing him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Clint."

"Thanks dad." The birthday boy beamed, swinging his legs off the bed and running a hand through his hair. It was getting longer again, he'd need to get it cut soon. Turning to his dad, while grabbing a fresh t-shirt, he pulled it over his head. "What are we doing today?" he asked curiously, Phil usually had something planned.

"Nick has been called in, so we are going to go home. Chill out, get your present, then do whatever you want," Phil told him.

"Can we just spend the day together chilling out, maybe get a pizza and watch some movies? Just you and me?" Clint asked carefully.

Coulson frowned. "You sure? We can go out for dinner, anything you want? I've got a few days off."

"I just want to spend some time with you dad. You did promise me last year that I could have a normal birthday this year." He laughed. "Whatever that is?"

Phil chuckled, nodding. "Okay kid. If that's what you want?"

Barton nodded, smiling brightly. He couldn't wait to go home, pick out some films and spend the day with the older man. He really missed him and was happy he was home safe. Once they were both dressed they headed through to the living room where Nick was already dressed and ready to go.

Fury arched an eyebrow when Barton walked up to him, stopping in front of the taller man. They shared a look before the director gripped the teen's shoulder and pulled him close. Wrapping his other arm around the youngster, Nick smirked at Phil who was watching with interest.

"Happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks, Nick and thanks for looking after me, letting me stay with you." Clint pulled back, grinning up at his god father.

"Anytime Clint. I hope you have a good day, and I'll see you in a few days alright?"

Barton nodded, glancing over at Phil who was watching their interaction in amusement. The teen suddenly remembered he'd left his bag in the room, slapping his hand against his forehead in a comical fashion. He disappeared down the hall without a word to either man.

Phil and Nick shared a look, the younger agent held his boss's gaze for a few seconds before he turned away. This alone caught the director by surprise. Phil was known for being unflappable in the most dangerous situations, was never one to be cowed by the director's glare, yet seeing him lower his eyes and turn away made Nick realise that Coulson was still struggling to make his decision.

Fury clapped Phil on the shoulder, his good eye boring into the younger agent. "We'll talk when you're back at SHIELD. Go spoil your boy, Phil. He missed you."

The shorter man chuckled. "Yeah, I missed him too. Thanks Nick."

"No problem. Just save me a piece of cake."

"I can't guarantee that," Barton commented as he appeared behind them, a grin spreading across his face.

Nick scowled at the teen, then laughed when Clint stuck his tongue out at him. The boy was such a child sometimes. They made their way outside to the car, Barton getting in the back leaving Phil to sit in the front passenger's seat, the director would be dropping them off on his way to the base.

It didn't take long to arrive back home, Clint perking up when he they pulled up outside the familiar house, the place that had become his sanctuary with the man who had saved him, protected him and showed him that there were good people left in the world. He had showed the teen how to trust again.

Saying their goodbyes to Nick, the director gave them a wave as he drove out of the street, heading to SHIELD.

* * *

><p>Clint followed behind Phil as they walked up the path to the front door. The older man pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, letting the teen enter first. The first thing Barton noticed was the bundle of presents on the table in the living room. He shot a confused look at Phil who just shrugged.<p>

"Your gran and grandpa sent them over, I've had them hidden for a while now." He laughed at the shocked face sent his way. "We can visit them in a few weeks time if you want?"

Barton nodded, delighted at the thought of seeing his grandparents again. He missed them. Since their visit last year, the teen spent a lot of time on the phone to Tommy; he and his younger cousin were practically inseparable. The younger boy looked up to his big cousin, dressing the same way and was also getting his hair cut similar to Clint's. Trisha, Tommy's mom, thought it was adorable.

His Aunt Jessica and her twins hadn't been able to visit the first time, but they had travelled to see them a few months after, letting Clint finally meet his other cousins, the twins Brian and Lewis. They were eleven and a little more reserved than Tommy. Barton got on with them though, they were shyer and took more time to open up to their newest family member. Clint didn't take it to heart, before he met Tommy, he was the same.

"That would be cool." The young archer was buzzing with excitement, eyeing the various sizes of gifts set out on the table in front of him. He found it strange that the year before he had been overwhelmed with the thought and love that had gone into his presents, ending with him hyperventilating because he didn't think he deserved presents from people he'd never met before. Everything had changed now, Nick had told Clint that it was just the way people like to show how much they cared, and it would give the youngster the same opportunity to show how much he loved them back. They were his family now.

Phil nodded towards the pile of gifts. "Go on then, birthday boy. Open your presents."

"Okay." Clint hurried over to the table, pausing to determine which he should open first. He spotted a tag with Tommy's name on it and grinned. He'd started with his youngest cousin's gift last year too, so that was a good place to begin. Ripping open the purple wrapping paper, Barton laughed when he saw what was underneath. It was a photo frame with two picture slots, one had a shot of young Tommy holding his kid sized recurve bow, aiming an arrow at the target in his own back garden. Apparently Tommy had taken up archery because of his big cousin; he was also really good at it. The second picture was of Clint, his stance the same as the younger boy's, with a bright smile on his face. He remembered that day, he'd just fired four arrows one after the other at the target, hitting the bulls eye every time, all because his Uncle Paul, Phil's brother in law, didn't believe the stories he'd heard.

"What did you get?" Phil asked, chuckling in amusement when Clint turned the picture around for him. Tommy really was a miniature sized Barton.

Clint started opening the rest, wrapping paper left littering the floor. Coulson pushed down his frustrating need to clean it up right away and took the time to bask in his boy's obvious delight. Barton's gran and grandpa picked out a new black hoodie with a purple target on the back and a skate board. His Aunt Trisha and Uncle Paul got him a dart board. Sandra and Dave sent a brand new IPod for him to store his music, the twins Rachel and Fiona got him a box containing an assortment of pranks he could use daily to annoy certain agents. He'd have fun with that. Jessica got him a selection of new clothes, spy gear, including night vision and laser security equipment. Finally Brian and Lewis picked out a remote control helicopter.

"Awesome." Barton held up each item for Phil to see. The older man chuckled at the teen's excitement, happy that the kid was more accepting of the gifts he'd received than last year. It was probably just a bit much with getting to meet Phil's family for the first time and having gifts handed to him. He couldn't wait to show Clint what he'd gotten him. As if he read his thoughts, his son eyed him expectantly, waiting to be given his final present. For some reason the agent liked waiting till last, wanting to string out the suspense.

Coulson jumped up, walking through to his room to get them, then set the two gifts in front of the teenager. "Happy birthday, son." Phil kissed the blonde head before sitting back and watching. He really wasn't sure what to expect with the second gift he'd managed to find. It was more than likely going to be emotional for the boy, though he hoped in a good way.

Barton quickly opened the smaller sized box, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the new cell phone. Though this wasn't the type of cell that someone could buy from the shops, this one had been made by the SHIELD techs, he'd seen the same logo on Nick's phone and knew this small piece of equipment probably held more data than a computer. He'd seen only a fraction of the things the science guys could come up with and it made his head burst with the possibilities of what they could do with his bow.

"Thanks dad." Clint hugged the older man, then flopped back on the couch, the phone held tightly in his hand. "What kind of stuff can it do?" he asked curiously.

"That's for you to find out," Phil told him, pleased that the kid liked it.

Clint arched an eyebrow. "Is that agent speak for you have no idea?"

"Maybe," Coulson responded. "They did tell me, most of it just went right over my head."

Barton smirked, pulling the other present into his lap. He opened this one carefully, not really sure why he felt the need to, yet something was telling him deep down in his bones that this gift was precious, that it should be handled carefully. When he saw the old leather cover, Clint's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't possibly be. Trailing his fingers delicately over the cover, the leather had a surprisingly soft feel, for such a hard object. He raised shocked eyes to his dad, the question he wanted to ask never escaping his lips. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the album held in his hands, shakily opening it. A faint musty smell assaulted his nostrils, the memories of his childhood crashing into him like a wave.

"Oh my god." Finally the whispered words came. Clint blinked back tears that threatened to fall, his voice catching as he stared at the photo album, his childhood pictures staring back at him. He flicked to the second page, choking back a sob. His parents happy faces looked back at him, he turned to Phil. "How...?"

Coulson wrapped his arm around the teen's trembling form, pulling him closer. "I found out where you stayed when you were little from your file. I didn't actually think I'd find anything but I wanted to check. The young woman that lives in the house now with her daughter was very sympathetic. She told me she'd cleared a lot of the boxes that were in the attic, though she found a few old toys and this photo album. She told me she couldn't bear to throw someone else's memories away, especially with how happy you were." Phil squeezed tighter when he felt Clint shiver, though he was sure it was nothing to do with being cold. "Her name is Celia and she said she'd asked around the neighbours to see if anyone remembered your family. She was told what happened, and said that the only reason she kept it was the hope that either you or your brother would return to the house to reclaim it."

Clint nodded absently, his fingers still trailing over the picture of his parents. "They were amazing, I think you would have liked them," he whispered, his eyes welling up with tears again. "I still miss them, even Barney. Find myself wondering where he is and what he's doing." He looked at the older man, a frown on his young face. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all Clint. He is still your brother." Phil paused, unsure if he should push the subject. "You never talk about him; Barney. I didn't want to bring it up in case it upset you."

The teen flipped the page, his face contorted with sadness. A deep, heart wrenching longing settled in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the picture in front of him, all of the family together and everyone smiling happily. Barney was pulling a face at Clint to make him laugh. "I guess it hurts more because I don't know why he abandoned me. He didn't even say goodbye. Just handed me the pocket knife with the hawk engraving on it and told me it was a late birthday present. That was the last words he said to me, leaving me in that place, on my own." Barton's voice cracked and he looked away. Swallowing thickly he raised conflicted eyes to Phil's. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know son. Maybe one day you'll find out." Coulson pulled the teen closer, breathing in the scent of his boy, wishing he could find the older brother and ask him why, why he did what he did. There must be some explanation for why he left Clint on his own. The teenager didn't just lose his parents that day, he'd also lost his brother. Sure Barney had been with him in the orphanage for two years before ultimately abandoning him, but the elder Barton had already started distancing himself to the point where to Clint, he might as well have been dead too. "I'm sorry if the gift upset you."

The young archer shook his head, his eyes wide. "I love it dad, please don't apologise. It just wasn't something I expected to ever see again. It's nice to remember them that way, I was starting to forget."

Phil nodded. "You know I never wanted to replace them Clint, I just wanted to make you safe and happy."

Clint leaned against the older man's chest with a grin. "I know, Phil." He twisted his head to look up at the man who'd saved him. "I think my mom and dad would have liked you. I would've loved you to meet them."

Phil looked shocked by the teen's words, his cheeks flushing. "Me too, Clint. Me too."

The youngster grinned, turning his attention back to the album and showed Phil a few of his baby photos, ones where Coulson was sure he'd never seen a more adorable little boy. His huge blue eyes, blonde hair sticking up and look of pure innocence as he pointed at the person taking the picture had Phil laughing with joy. There were a few of Clint aged roughly four or five, holding a small baseball bat and grinning from ear to ear.

"My dad was going to sign me up to the kiddie league, he said I had talent," Clint told his dad.

"Your grandpa asked me last year if you ever played, he thought you'd be good at it. Although you're good at pretty much anything you put your mind to." Phil laughed at the flush on the teen's cheeks.

"Thanks dad."

"For what?" Phil raised his eyebrow in question.

"For being you." Clint embraced the older man, his arms around his neck. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, son." Coulson felt choked up when he saw the honest, raw emotions shining in his boy's eyes. He was so damn lucky. "You want to pick some movies, and I'll order the pizza?"

"Yeah." Clint placed the album carefully on the table, then jumped up running upstairs to his room to check his collection of DVD's.

Phil stood in the kitchen, phone in hand and stared blankly at the menu in front of him. He wasn't sure why he'd pulled the menu out as they ordered the same thing every time, and he'd memorised the phone number a long time ago. He was suddenly filled with a warm feeling of contentment, his heart bursting with happiness and pride for the youngster he'd took into his home, promising safety and protection from those who threatened to hurt the boy and who'd very quickly wormed his way into the stoic agent's heart. Coulson was looking forward to the next few days spent with his kid, he would make the most of it as he'd finally decided what he was going to say to Nick. He just hoped the older man would agree.

Clint vaulted down the stairs, a bundle of DVDs in his hand. "Ready dad?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8 - Epilogue

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who followed, added to their favourites and those who took the time to review. It is very much appreciated and I'm so glad you all enjoy these stories.

To all who reviewed last chapter - **Hope06, sammygirl1963, Lollypops101, DucksFan1510, Sandy-wmd, Manicpanicgirl, kimbee **and** DBhawkguy30**.

Now you all get to find out what Phil decides, a couple of you guessed right in your reviews ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>A Few Days Later<span>

Clint realised early on that there was something going on with Phil, the older man had tried to hide it but Barton had been around the older man long enough to know when there was something wrong. When he'd first questioned the agent, Coulson told him it was nothing for him to worry about. This just made Clint even more suspicious. He didn't think his dad was lying to him, though the thought that he was keeping something from him hurt, more than he thought it would. Phil had always been honest with him, telling the teen that he didn't like keeping secrets.

Still the teen wasn't stupid, he'd noticed the strange looks between Nick and Phil. Whatever was going on had something to do with SHIELD, Clint was sure of it, which was why he was currently making his way through the long winding vents towards the director's office. It took him almost ten minutes to reach his destination and a quick glance at his watch told him Phil would already be there. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard his dad's voice. Although what he heard leaving the older man's lips was not what he expected to hear.

"I'm resigning as a field agent."

"Are you sure about this Phil?" Nick's deep rumbling voice carried up to Clint's ears.

"Yes. It's for the best Nick, and I've given it a lot of thought. I'm a father now, I have other priorities. I should have made this decision a while ago."

Fury sighed, nodding in acceptance. "Alright Phil, I wi-…"

The director was cut off with the sound of the vent grating crashing to the floor and Clint dropping to the ground in a light crouch. "No!"

Both the director and Phil's eyes widened comically, Coulson's jaw hanging open, while Nick glared at the unexpected interruption. "What are you doing here Clint?" asked Fury.

"Stopping Phil from making the biggest mistake of his life, that's what." Clint snapped back, momentarily forgetting who it was he was speaking to.

"Clint…" Phil started only to be cut off.

"You can't give up your job Phil, you just can't. This is your life and was long before I came along. I don't want you to leave because of me."

Phil tried again to say something, but Barton held up his hand.

"Let me finish. I know I told you about my fear of losing you, that wasn't to blackmail you into leaving. I just needed to let you know how much I need you." Clint stood in front of Phil, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love you dad, and I don't want to lose you. Still we both know that anything can happen, my own parents were killed in a traffic accident. Your job might be dangerous, with more risk of bad stuff happening, but you're a hero Phil; you're my hero. I can't be the reason that you aren't out there, saving people and taking down bad guys. I can't live with that. You're needed here, as Nick's right hand man. Please don't give that up because of me," Barton pleaded to his dad, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Coulson stepped forward, pulling his boy into his warm, loving embrace. "I love you kid, you know that. I'm so proud of you, yet if you'd let me get a sentence out I could have told you that I'm not leaving SHIELD."

The teen's expression filled with confusion. He glanced between Phil and Nick, waiting for them to explain. "You said you resigned?"

"I did," Phil agreed. "Though only as a field agent. I will still be involved in mission briefs and will be taking on more duties within the organisation. It just means I won't have to go away on any missions, for now anyway. I've got a feeling that when you start your agent training I'll become more involved with field missions again."

"So you're not leaving?" Barton asked quietly, almost hesitantly.

"No," Phil promised. "I'm not leaving SHIELD. Besides, you still have to complete your schooling with Molly, and someone has to be here to keep Nick in line. Otherwise he'll probably kill someone."

Fury shot his agent an affronted look, then nodded slightly in agreement. It was true. If he was left to deal with the new recruits, he'd more than likely be done for murder. Coulson was the one usually left to handle any problems caused by the newbies. The man had the patience of a saint.

"Yeah I can imagine." The teen glanced between the two men. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I had a feeling you were hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was."

"It's okay kid, I should have told you." Coulson replied softly, his eyes full of understanding. How many times had he told the boy he'd never lie to him and here he was hiding things? It wasn't an outright lie but a lie of omission nonetheless. "It won't happen again," he promised.

"Okay." The young archer hugged his dad quickly, then ran over to Nick and did the same before tilting his head up to the ceiling, eyeing the distance up to the vent he'd dropped out of. He'd probably need to stand on the table to reach the edge, before pulling himself up. The decision was taken out of his hands when he found himself being lifted up high towards the vent, he laughed at the surprised look on Phil's face as he was given a boost by the director. His hands gripped the edge, then within seconds he was hauling himself back inside the vent, the cover put back in place.

"Bye dad, bye Nick," the teen called to them, disappearing back into his never ending maze.

Phil chuckled in amusement, only Clint would get away with literally dropping into the director's office, then being given a boost back into the vent instead of being made to use the door. It was further proof of Nick's affection for the boy.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing boss, just thinking how accurate Clint's description is of you being a giant teddy bear." Phil laughed at the heated glare he received.

Nick grumbled under his breath. Wondering how he'd become so soft, he was starting to think he should go out and start kicking people's asses, just to have the cosmic balance restored. "Don't you have work to do, Coulson?"

The younger agent nodded, straightening up. "Yes sir."

Phil headed to the door, reaching for the handle then paused when his boss' voice called to him. "Try and keep that boy out of trouble Phil."

"I'll do my best, Nick."

Nick smirked as the door closed behind the younger man, knowing full well that Phil would have his hands full with keeping the teenager out of trouble, never mind once Clint started training to become an agent. Fury had seen with his own eye the skills the kid had and he was only fifteen. God help them all when he really started applying himself, because right now Nick knew the kid was just having fun. That made the teenagers deadly accuracy all the more terrifying.

Leaning casually back in his chair the director found himself remembering back to his first conversation with the youngster. It was shortly after the kid's brief time in the care of Marion Walsh, ending with Clint falling from a tree and suffering a concussion and bruised ribs. Nick had blamed himself, feeling ultimately responsible for the child's injury as it was his idea to use the young boy to bring Phil out of his shell. All he'd wanted was for both Coulson and Clint to realise that they needed one another, that Phil's patience and determination could be used in an entirely different way. Nick had visited the boy while he was in medical, apologising to him and promising that he wouldn't have to go back to the group home, that SHIELD would sort something else out for him.

Fury had been surprised when Clint admitted that Phil had asked him to move in with him. The kid had seemed so lost, yet there was still a glimmering of hope shining in his young eyes. The blonde boy had asked Nick if Phil was a good guy, to which Fury replied that his agent was the best and would keep Clint safe. They all would.

Three years later, people still gravitated towards the teen. Whether Clint realised it or not, he was part of a very large family, not just Phil's family, but SHIELD as a whole. Nick and many others felt the overwhelming need to keep the boy safe, to show him that he was loved and cared for by the people around him. Barton was a survivor; he'd managed to make it through some pretty terrifying ordeals, especially for a young boy and come out stronger because of it.

Nick wasn't sure what the next three years would bring but he could think of nothing more exciting than watching Barton grow into a strong, confident young man.

It was going to be one hell of a journey, for everyone involved.

The End

* * *

><p>Awwwww...you know I get all gushy reading through my own stories before posting lol how crazy is that!<p>

The next story is Clint's sixteenth birthday. After being injured and having his leg put in a cast, Phil being in full on mother hen mode, will Clint finally realise he has become someone else's hero?

Only one way to find out.

Until next time! ;)


End file.
